<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>La divina by Lucien C (DarkLoveEmpress)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293545">La divina</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLoveEmpress/pseuds/Lucien%20C'>Lucien C (DarkLoveEmpress)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, Gen, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, Musical References, Original Fiction, Tragedy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:48:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29293545</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLoveEmpress/pseuds/Lucien%20C</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>De cómo una mujer llamada María soñó convertirse en alguien y el precio que pagó por ello. </p><p>“Hay dos personas dentro de mí. Quisiera ser María, pero debo estar a la altura de Callas. Lidio con las dos tanto como puedo. Me gusta pensar que van juntas, porque Callas fue María. En mi canto y mi trabajo, lo que soy siempre ha estado presente. No he sido falsa; he luchado con honestidad. Si alguien intenta escucharme seriamente encontrará todo lo que soy…”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>La divina</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Escrito un 2 de diciembre de 2018. El texto aquí publicado es el borrador para algo más largo y elaborado. El plan es escribir una novela sobre la soprano Maria Callas. A partir de algunas lecturas, documentales e investigación, se escribió este borrador. Mitad real, mitad ficción. Hay muchos errores todavía por pulir y corregir.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Nueva York I, 1934</b>
</p><p>Pensó que no despertaría nunca, lo último que sus ojos vieron había sido ese auto que se dirigía directamente a ella. Solo pudo pensar en su madre, quien la despreciaba tanto que quería morir, pero ahora que sintió que moriría, pensó que solo si ella no hubiera sido una niña tan fea, a lo mejor y su mamá la hubiera amado.</p><p>Pero el destino había sido cruel y tras pasar 22 días en coma, María despertó. ¿Era una oportunidad o una desgracia? Apenas y podía caminar, no podía correr con los otros niños, ni jugar con su hermana, lo único que podía hacer era tocar el piano, pero hasta eso lo hacía mejor su hermana.</p><p>Un día, cansada de todo, se puso a cantar. Pronto su madre vio aquel talento, a pesar de que era una voz "fea y poco afinada", pero lo que no sabía su madre es que María cantaba desde el fondo su corazón, María convertía su dolor en música, se oía potente, pero profundamente dolorosa. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus defectos vocales su madre la impulsó, pero eso tampoco evitó que siguiera siendo despreciada.</p><p>—Por lo menos serviste para algo, porque así de gorda nunca vas a tener novio —le decía cada que le recordaba que por ella iba a clases de canto—. Deberías estar agradecida con que te esté ayudando, sin mí, quién sabe qué estarías haciendo.</p><p>Tal vez tenía razón, tal vez no, en el fondo María pensaba que no tenía derecho a ser feliz, y que la única forma de ser feliz era cantando, así que cada que cantaba ponía su corazón en ello con la esperanza de que alguien la amara.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Atenas I, 1938</b>
</p><p>Maria había regresado a su patria, Grecia. María quería seguir estudiando, seguir cantando; cumplir su sueño de ser cantante. Decidida, solicitó una audición con una profesora del conservatorio.</p><p>Cuando la niña se presentó a la audición diciendo que quería ser cantante de ópera pareció una ridiculez. Era una niña gorda y muy alta, con gafas muy gruesas, no tenía el porte ni elegancia, mucho menos la belleza que una cantante necesitaba, sin embargo, la dejaron audicionar. Cuando María se quitó los lentes, su mirada parecía triste y profunda, como pérdida, no dejaba de jugar con sus manos y parecía tan nerviosa que era posible que no fuera a cantar.</p><p>La maestra —que no era otra más que Elvira de Hidalgo, una famosa y talentosa soprano española— la vio respirar, tratando de calmarse, y esperó.</p><p>Luego de varios minutos aquella niña comenzó a cantar en alemán la famosa aria de Oberon, no se oía afinada ni su alemán era bueno, pero había algo en su voz, algo potente y dramático, más que emoción y sentimiento. La voz de María era como un diamante al que había que pulir para que fuera una gema de real valor, sus notas graves eran muy oscuras y profundas, y las agudas tenían un timbre extraño, como metálico. Su voz era como una cascada incontrolable impregnada de profundas emociones; de ira, dolor y miedo.</p><p>Al terminar de cantar, María creyó que lo había hecho muy mal, porque la maestra no había dicho nada, con los ojos llorosos y a punto de irse, fue aceptada. Desde entonces iba a casa de Elvira, su maestra, todos los días, desde muy temprano hasta muy tarde.</p><p>—¿Por qué no practicas en tu casa? —le preguntó una vez Elvira.</p><p>—No me gusta estar en casa —respondió sinceramente la jovencita—. Aparte, no sé que voy a hacer ahí, prefiero quedarme aquí con usted.</p><p>Cinco años fue esa su rutina, aprender partituras, vocalizar adecuadamente, aprender la dicción y los idiomas en los que había que cantar, estudiar el libreto, y encontrar la manera de presentarse en un teatro sin esos horribles lentes que siempre llevaba puestos.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Atenas II, 1940 </b>
</p><p>Sabía que era arriesgado y aún así lo intentó, con solo 16 años María había conquistado al teatro de Atenas. María era Tosca, era Marta y era Santuzza. El verismo la llamaba, pero el belcanto era su vocación. Con la Segunda Guerra Mundial a plenitud, se había arriesgado a continuar alcanzar aquel sueño que ahora parecía menos lejano. Cada paso que daba hacía ese sueño era como tocar el cielo.</p><p>Meses después su talento le salvaría la vida. Su madre había tenido la brillante idea de alojar a oficiales británicos en su casa cuando los italianos se presentaron. La madre de María entró en pánico, ni tiempo tuvieron para esconder las pruebas que delataban aquel hecho, pero María los salvó. Corrió al piano e hizo lo que mejor sabía hacer; cantar. Su voz, tan dramática e intensa le había salvado la vida, los oficiales, tan entretenidos al oírla cantar olvidaron que debían registrar la casa.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Nueva York II, 1945</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>María tenía apenas 21 años, había abandonado su madre y buscando restablecer relación con su padre regresó a Estados Unidos. Ella se consideraba a sí misma como novata a pesar de que llevaba ya seis años estudiando y con algunas presentaciones en teatros; se sentía todavía sin preparación suficiente. </p><p>Por eso, cuando le ofrecieron Butterfly se negó, "no soy bonita para ese papel" dijo a modo de excusa, porque para ser Madama Butterfly había que ser una mujer bien experimentada y María no era nada de eso. "No quiero cantar en inglés", dijo rechazando la segunda oferta, porque aunque una parte de ella quisiera ya tener una carrera establecida, Nueva York no era el escenario donde ella se veía triunfando ni donde triunfó.</p><p>A la gente parecía no gustarle su voz, que cuando cantaba tenía un timbre metálico, muy oscura y profunda para ser considerada una soprano. Así que cuando la llamaron para un papel en Verona, no dudó en lanzarse, aunque eso significaba viajar en un barco de carga, sin saber que aquel sería el primero de sus muchos éxitos.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Milán I, 1947</b>
</p><p>María estaba decidida a cantar en La Scala, ahí en Milán se habían consagrado todos los cantantes famosos de la ópera, necia y con la ambición de llegar tan lejos como su voz se lo permitiría hizo un par de pruebas.</p><p>Pero falló, intentó y volvió a fallar, luego de varias pruebas había sido rechazada, La Scala no la quería. Sin embargo, mantenía la esperanza de cantar ahí, y desesperada pidió ayuda a la hija de Toscanini, el director de la orquesta del teatro.</p><p>Después de hacer su último intento, esperó y días más tarde María recibió la carta donde decía que el director la esperaba, y decidida de una vez por todas a cantar en La Scala, se lanzó a la audición.</p><p>—Usted quiere cantar aquí, ¿verdad? —el director de la orquesta lanzó aquella pregunta, como si de un reto se tratase, a lo que María asintió.</p><p>—He hecho de Tosca, y hasta de Aida —comenzó a relatar su experiencia—. También puedo hacer a Lady Macbeth.</p><p>—Mire, yo nunca he tocado Macbeth —confesó el maestro—. Verdi decía que Lady Macbeth tendría que ser una mujer fea, pero con una voz poderosa y fuerte, yo quisiera una mujer así.</p><p>María se sintió un tanto extraña, pero lo sabía, ella no era bonita, pero lo compensaba con su voz, lo que en belleza le faltaba, en talento lo desbordaba.</p><p>—Me dijeron que usted tiene una voz un tanto así, como la del papel. Si usted es esa voz, entonces haremos Macbeth en La Scala.</p><p>Ella aceptó y el maestro se puso al piano. María se sabía de memoria cada diálogo, se supone que solo sería una pequeña prueba, pero terminaron tocando casi la obra completa, al final, Toscanini supo que María era la elegida.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Venecia, 1949</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>En tan solo dos días toda Italia quería saber quién era aquella mujer que en una noche había sido Brunilda, la Valquiria de Wagner y Elvira de Bellini. "Es un mito", decían los expertos, no existe tal mujer que pueda hacer tal cosa, pero María lo había hecho. </p><p>María había firmado contrato para representar una temporada wagneriana, había ensayado y se había preparado para ser una valquiria, una italiana, porque el libreto que usarían no estaba en alemán, pero valquiria al fin y al cabo. La temporada se acercaba casi al final y los ensayos para las obras de Bellini se estaban llevando a cabo.</p><p>Cantar a Wagner no era la mejor de sus aspiraciones, ella se había preparado para ser Norma, para ser Violeta, pero no podía quejarse. Iba casi saliendo del teatro cuando el director la alcanzó.</p><p>—María, necesito hablar contigo.</p><p>Minutos después había recibido la oferta de ser Elvira para <em>I Puritani</em> de Bellini, pese a que no había ensayado lo suficiente, se sabía el libreto sí, podía hacerlo sí, no era su primera vez como Elvira, y aceptó.</p><p>El 19 de enero de 1949 el mundo vio nacer a un mito. María era Brunilda, de voz oscura y dura, María era Elvira; etérea y afable. Papeles tan opuestos entre sí que solo una mujer con un registro muy amplio podría interpretarlos, pero esas mujeres no existían, o eso creían. </p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>México I, 1950</b>
</p><p>Llegó a México para hacer un par de presentaciones de temporada, apenas y hablaba español; lo suficiente para presentarse en casa de su ídola, Angela Peralta. Sin saber ubicarse muy bien, porque los lentes no estaban bien ajustados y porque no conocía la Ciudad de México, llegó con dificultades, ayudada de un par de gentes del teatro, pero llegó. Revisó el papel donde llevaba escrita la dirección antes de tocar y después de cerciorarse tocó la puerta. Esperó y nada pasó. Volvió a tocar. Nadie salía y las manos le sudaban por la pena, se sintió tonta y avergonzada de sí misma, porque había creído que podría hacerlo. Casi rendida y a punto de marcharse alguien la recibió.</p><p>Cuando abrieron la puerta, lo que tenían era a una mujer bastante alta, tan alta como gorda, con unos lentes enormes y que no dejaba de agarrarse las manos.</p><p>—Bueno, yo...—María quiso decir algo pero estaba muy ansiosa como para hacerlo.</p><p>La mujer que la recibió esperaba todavía una explicación.</p><p>—Soy cantante, y me dijeron que aquí vive la familia de Ángela —dijo finalmente, pero su explicación no pareció del todo convincente—. Me llamo María, voy a debutar hoy en Bellas Artes, y ahí me dijeron que podría saber algo de Ángela, prometo no quitarle mucho tiempo, solo me gustaría saber unas cosas.</p><p>La mujer, resignada, recibió a María. Una vez dentro, ella comenzó a hacer muchas preguntas, preguntas de las cuales no obtuvo respuesta directa, lo único que consiguió fue que le prestaran un álbum fotográfico y recortes del periódico donde hablaban de su ídola. Tocaba aquellos papeles como si se trataran de textos sagrados, porque para ella Ángela era una diosa, un ángel, y María quería ser como Ángela.</p><p>—Sabe, mi sueño es hacer una película donde yo sea su antepasada —le comentó a la mujer que la recibió, sobrina de la cantante que admiraba—. Aunque mi voz ni de chiste le llega en talento y potencia —comentó Maria con ilusión—. Yo sé que ella era muy bonita y yo bueno...de todos modos quiero hacer la película.</p><p>Horas más tardes María salió de aquella casa y se encerró en su hotel para prepararse para su actuación.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>México II, 1950</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>Estaba devastada, el público la había abucheado, porque claro, el hecho de que hubiera triunfado en Italia no significaba que también iba a triunfar en otro país, mucho menos el país donde su ídola había nacido. </p><p>No había parado de llorar y se encerró en el cuarto del hotel, todo había sido un desastre, porque como era muy gorda el traje le quedaba apretado y se veía como "piñata", o al menos así escuchó que la llamaron los asistentes, que se veía así. Mala fue su decisión cuando se enteró que era una piñata y eso le hizo sentir peor.</p><p>Al otro día, se presentó en el ensayo, porque tenía que cumplir su contrato y obligadamente tendría que seguirse presentandose en Bellas Artes. </p><p>"Quizá esto pueda mejorar", se dijo a sí misma a modo de darse ánimos. Pero fue el director de orquesta el que le brindó ayuda, la llevó al estudio y ahí le contó de como Ángela había regalado a su público una nota tan alta, que ni siquiera estaba en el libreto de Aida. </p><p>—Usted también puede hacerlo —le dijo el director—. Inténtelo.</p><p>—No, no —respondió María, que no confiaba en su talento lo suficiente—. Yo no puedo hacerlo, ella lo hizo porque era una diosa, yo no lo soy.</p><p>—Mire, no lo haga por ganarse al público. ¿Usted admira a Ángela, verdad?</p><p>—Sí.</p><p>Para María, Ángela era un mito que no tenía comparación alguna.</p><p>—Entonces hágalo por ella. Seguro que si viviera, le habría gustado escucharla.</p><p>Y así había sido convencida, volvió a realizar aquel milagro que solo su musa había conseguido. El público se volvió loco cuando aquella mujer a la que apenas le quedaba el vestido interpretó esa nota tan alta. Gritaban y aplaudían, todos querían estar con ella, abrazarla, besarla, tocarla, venerarla. Apenas terminó de cantar sintió sus mejillas húmedas por las lágrimas, ahora lloraba, sí, pero de felicidad.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Milán II, 1950</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>Salió corriendo de su casa cuando le dijeron que debía presentarse en el teatro, llegó tan rápido como pudo y fue a encontrarse con el director. </p><p>—Ya estoy aquí, maestro —dijo educadamente.</p><p>—Que bueno que llegaste, porque te quiero pedir algo importante—comenzó a decirle.</p><p>—¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Que tengo que hacer?</p><p>Se le hizo raro haber sido llamada de tan imprevista manera pero como la chica obediente que era, corrió a ver de qué se trataba.</p><p>—Renata no se puede presentar hoy. Tendrás que sustituirla.</p><p>—¿Yo?</p><p>Aquella noticia le sorprendió bastante, no supo si aquello era una oportunidad o una burla, porque todos amaban a Renata en La Scala y cualquiera que no fuera Renata no era bien recibida.</p><p>—Pero maestro, yo no puedo hacerlo.</p><p>—Oh, claro que puedes, ya has hecho ese papel también —insistió.</p><p>—!Pero nunca aquí en La Scala!</p><p>—Bueno, entonces hoy debutarás como Aida, aquí en Italia. </p><p>—¿No hay nadie más que pueda hacerlo?</p><p>El director de la orquesta negó.</p><p>—De acuerdo, seré Aida. </p><p>María no quería no ser Aida, no quería ser tampoco Butterfly, en realidad, lo que menos quería era ser comparada con Renata. La respetaba demasiado y en cierta manera también la admirada. </p><p>Pero lo que menos imaginó fue que su Aida había sido tan bien recibida que cuando Renata volvió, ahora querían a María. Ese día, María había ganado más fama, pero el perder a Renata no fue la perdida de una colega, sino de una posible amiga.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Milán III, 1953</b>
</p><p>El director esperaba a María, pero la mujer que vio llegar al ensayo, aunque se presentara como ella, no parecía serlo. Casi se va de espaldas, porque cuando comenzó a cantar se dio cuenta de que sí era María.</p><p>Era como si la historia del patito feo se repitiera con ella. Ahora María era como un cisne, elegante y hermosa que desbordaba atractivo, con 20 kilos menos en el cuerpo parecía otra, como si por primera vez en la vida su voz y su cuerpo fueran uno solo. Aquella noche, el público se volvería a rendir ante ella.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Milán IV, 1957 </b>
</p><p>El público esperaba ansioso la representación de Ana Bolena. María estaba harta, harta de que todos la señalaran por vivir su vida, ¿es que acaso no podían dejarla en paz? Decidida, esa noche dió una de las mejores actuaciones de su vida, pero pareció más bien que estaba interpretándose a sí misma. Ya no era la misma chica tímida y gorda que todos abucheaban, ahora era bonita y todos le aplaudían cada que cantaba, pero también la odiaban.</p><p>"Jueces?, ¿Para Anna? Jueces" Así decía el aria que tan bellamente interpretó aquella noche, como reclamo porque La Scala era su casa y nadie, nadie podría sacarla nunca de ahí, ni Renata había podido hacerlo, mucho menos el público.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>Dallas, 1958</b>
</p><p>Teresa era muy joven y apenas iniciaba su carrera, compartir elenco con María era más que un sueño. Muchas veces se sintió perdida sin saber como hacer las cosas, pero la ayuda y consejo de María siempre estuvo para ella.</p><p>—!Bravo, bravo! —lo hiciste muy bien, María felicitaba a Teresa después de cada ensayo. </p><p>Teresa se sentía afortunada y al principio era extraño recibir tanta atención de María, pero después parecían inseparables. Durante un mes entero no se separaban, incluso después de los ensayos permanecieron juntas, parecían madre e hija, una aconsejando a la otra todo el tiempo, y la otra obediente.</p><p>Sin embargo, durante ese mes, Teresa había conocido también los secretos de María, más bien había conocido a la otra María. A la que era sensible y lloraba a solas en su habitación, la que no veía bien y se aprendía todos los diálogos para saber en qué parte iba a actuar, la que incluso contaba el número de pasos que tenía que dar para aparecer en escena. Todos pensaban que María era altiva porque cuando miraba a la gente parecía que estaba como analizandolos, incluso Teresa lo pensó, hasta que supo que María era miope y hacía un esfuerzo enorme por tratar de identificar a las personas que se acercaban a ella, y su alta estatura no ayudaba mucho, daba la impresión equivocada.</p><p>Un día, tras terminar la función, María invitó a Teresa a su habitación. <em>"No me gusta estar sola"</em>, le decía, y como Teresa no tenía nada mejor que hacer siempre accedía a hacerle compañía. "<em>María tiene dos perros, pero soy el tercero"</em>, decía Teresa a modo de broma cuando le preguntaban porqué eran tan cercanas. </p><p>—¿Porque no te vienes conmigo? —le propuso María aquella noche—. Quiero que tu seas mi Adalgisa y yo voy a ser Norma. </p><p>—No María, yo no estoy en condiciones de ser Adalgisa.</p><p>Teresa se consideraba muy joven para ese papel, y aunque hacer Adalgisa con María fuera una gran oportunidad, no podía romper su contrato. </p><p>—Andale Teresita, te voy a cuidar mucho —le insistió María.</p><p>Para ella, Teresa era como la hija que no podía tener, y la hermana que deseó haber tenido. </p><p>—Lo pensaré —dijo finalmente.</p><p>Pero cuando llegó el momento decidido, Teresa se negó.</p><p>—Tal vez, cuando nos volvamos a ver, serás Norma y yo voy a ser tu Adalgisa —le prometió Teresa.</p><p>Años más tarde, habían vuelto a coincidir, Teresa si era Adalgisa, pero María no era Norma.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <b>París, 1977</b>
  <b><br/>
</b>
</p><p>María ya no cantaba. No podía volver a cantar nunca. Se había quedado sola, sola sin marido, sin hijos, vivía de glorias pasadas, de viejas e insulsas ilusiones, vivía con dolor y miedo, como siempre había vivido.</p><p>No la mataron los medicamentos que aquella noche ingirió, no la mataron las malas críticas, tampoco la mataron las malas noticias que casi siempre recibía, la mató el amor. El amor que nunca tuvo y que siempre buscó. El amor que solo existía cuando cantaba, porque cuando de su voz salían aquellas notas, de repente, todos la amaban, y cuando no lo hacía, era una mujer más.</p><p>Y ella ya no cantaba, ya no.</p><p>Su voz se apagó, como se apagaron sus ilusiones de vivir, como se apagaron sus ojos cuando tuvo aquel accidente de niña, su voz se apagó, y con ella; su vida.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>A 8 de febrero del 2021. Si son fanes de la Callas, notarán que se omitieron muchas cosas y sucesos en este relato, como su matrimonio, sus amoríos, más de sus amistades. Pero como es un borrador y falta trabajar en ello...<br/>Por otro lado, como se dijo anteriormente, es mitad real, mitad ficción. No quiere decir que haya sucedido así, solo es la imaginación recreando la mujer detrás de la Callas.<br/>Escrito y dedicado a una niña que quiso ser cantante de ópera, pero cuya voz se apagó hace muchos muchos años. A ella, con todo el amor del mundo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>